gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paroux
"There is no such thing as peace for mankind on Sera, is there..." (Raven) "No…as long as men desire power, above all else…there will always be strife." (Paroux)'' Biography Like most Feral, Paroux's background was for the most part unknown. The only bit of history that some heard through stories was that the woman was the daughter of a master swordsman, and has since followed the footsteps of her father. It was once said that in her youth, she made her first kill using her sword to end a man's life when an arrogant Indie general, attempted to establish his dominance in her village, shortly after her father's death during the Pendulum war. The so-called duel didn't even last ten seconds, when she severed his head with superb timing and accuracy. The incident soon brought animosity to her village, resulting in banishment before her rebellion against the Indies brought more trouble to their community. Over the years, apparently Paroux was just as familiar with a life of bloodshed as any male soldier, and was one of a handful of women whom eventually established the Feral clans, in response to the sad circumstances that women faced that were all too often, common with war. Feral After spending some years, ruthlessly managing Glacier Valley, Paroux eventualy came to an awakening shortly after E-day. Since then, she realized that if humanity was to ever survive, then past actions must be forgiven and alliances needed be made. Therefore, Paroux attempted to keep peace between the COG and the Feral clans, however, Tamar of the Harpies, rejected the idea and continued to slaughter Stranded camps and lone Gear squadrons. Paroux was left with little choice but to banish the Harpies from the court, until they cease and desist their murderous ways. As a result, the Feral, once united, was now divided. Snowblind After the desecration of over half of the Feral clans, Paroux felt they had little choice but to request assistance from the COG to salvage and protect what was left of the Feral infants, children, and expecting mothers. In return, with their extensive knowledge of the terrain surrounding Port Farrall, Paroux offered their services to help guide the Gears to find Stranded insurgencies that were attacking the COG outposts. With Raven McNight being the most proficient in the Tyran language as well as other "talents," Paroux convinces Raven to assist the Gears in their quest as a matter of great importance, for the sake of their clans' survival. Personality and Traits Although Paroux was once a ruthless marauder, time and experience quickly taught her that wisdom was a much more greater ally, than the sword. Being probably the oldest remaining leader of the Feral clans, Paroux still holds a great influence over the Feral "council" of matriarchs, earning the title "Reverend Mother." Notable Quotes :"Solitude is merely a temporary walk of life..." :"There are many things that I had to do to salvage your life, and the lives of many...but I dare not utter it here." :- Talking to Raven :"There is much more to humanity than hate." Category:Characters Category:Feral